Prior art methods of determining the degree of arthritis of a rodent are use of calipers to measure the swelling of a joint, or have the joint sectioned and laboratory analyzed by histopathology. The first method disturbs the animal and produces inconsistent results. The second method is expensive, slow, and works only on dead animals.